candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 3 : Very sweet vault
Very sweet vault This is my 3rd set of levels since I made the "complete" version of Candy Crush editor . This episode contains 6 Jelly levels, 4 Ingredients levels, 4 Candy order levels and 1 timed level ; it has 10 5-colored levels and 5 6-colored levels. The extension of the images for this levels is vsv (e.g. levels are mainly named "screenshot100vsv, screenshot101vsv", etc...) Previous episode : Zythum Zone Next episode : Waffle Walk Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Candies : All 4 quadrants spawn candies indepently, but are linked by a conveyor belt. Level 34 Ingredients : The next ingredient can be released when there are 33 moves left, unless you're quick enough to move the first ingredient faster. Level 35 Notes : Don't forget : chocolate can't go on the conveyor belt. (NERFED on 11/5/2014) Level 36 Ingredients : new ingredients become available at 42,34,26,18,10 moves left, or when you've brought down all the ingredients on screen. Chameleon candies : new ones can fall from time to time. Level 37 Level 38 Ingredients : new ingredients appear at 29,23,17 moves left or when you've brought down all the ingredients. Candies : columns 1,2,3,4 (below the exits) spawn new candies along with column 5 ; column 6 won't, not even with the icing destroyed. Teleporters order : bottom 3,4,5 -> top 7,8,9 ; bottom 7,8,9 -> top 1,2,3 Level 39 Ingredients : the second ingredient won't appear until you have brought down the first one. Bombs : The bomb dispenser will always release bombs, so you will have to switch each ingredient once. Swirls : they will fall if you didn't create a match that destroy one, but not on two consecutive moves (like in many levels) Level 40 Swirls : no new swirls after the initial ones for this yin-yang level. Level 41 Candies : no new candies spawn on the right side. Bombs : starting bombs are the only ones. But so are starting fish. Level 42 The first candy order level for a while with no wild combos. Bombs : new bombs will always fill the gaps. Swirls : they can fall from time to time if you didn't create a match that destroyed any swirl. Level 43 Bombs/swirls : Bombs and swirls can fall alternatively like in the cannon of level 500. Trivia : Third level in a row with 12-moves candy bombs. Level 44 Chameleon candies : they can fall every 3 moves to boost you (or not). Level 45 The last level of this episode. Star power : Initial swirls are the only ones. Also, for each star collected in the 14 first levels of the episode, one swirl selected at random will be turned into a candy at start, so you will start the level with 52 swirls if you have 14 stars, or only 24 swirls if you have all 42 stars. Conveyor belts : there are some for help Candies : candies can fall through the black parts as if there were teleporters. Category:Blog posts